


Незабудки

by LIMB_collective_mind



Category: LIMB (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Legends, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIMB_collective_mind/pseuds/LIMB_collective_mind
Summary: Когда ей исполнилось шестнадцать, она превратилась в прекрасную юную особу – кукольное лицо, обрамленное копной рыжих волнистых волос, золотые, медовые глаза, излучающие тепло и доброту. Девушки тайно завидовали Бёрди, а юноши – воздыхали, но напрасно. Сердце Бёрди уже было отдано, но не графу или богатому купцу – всего лишь садовнику из соседнего поместья.
Relationships: Birdy/Andras





	Незабудки

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарии автора: За основу взята реально существующая легенда. Все остальные совпадения случайны, личность военного покрыта мраком и не имеет ничего общего с каноном :)

_Синий цвет незабудки напоминает человеку о его истинном предназначении в этом мире, о возможности приобрести жизнь вечную, погрузившись в первозданные воды, ощутить красоту Духовного мира — истинную реальность, Бога._

Эта история случилась много веков назад.

Своё начало она берёт в маленькой стране, прозванной Изумрудной – за лесные просторы, покрывавшие территорию государства. Жизнь в Изумрудном королевстве протекала мирно – в споры соседей местные жители не вмешивались, своё счастье они видели в другом: каждый день вставали с лучами солнца и трудились, вспахивая землю или добывая руду, выжигая по дереву и коже, занимаясь прочим рукоделием и торговлей. Всё было так.

Пока в королевство не пришла война со стороны княжества Аланийского. Ярости и боли за отчизну в сердцах местных жителей не хватало, чтобы победить захватчиков – те превосходили и численностью, и вооружением. Изумрудное королевство проиграло жестокий бой. Королевский замок был захвачен – оборона крепостных стен пала.

И пока противники праздновали победу, из своего укрытия выбрался один из выживших слуг. Это был королевский писарь. Рискнув, он решил спуститься в долину – посмотреть, не нужна ли кому помощь.

Ночь стояла ясная, полная луна освещала траву, делая её серебристой. Будто сама страна поседела от горя, - подумал тогда писарь, и вдруг услышал плач. Идя на звук, вскоре мужчина обнаружил тело убитой женщины, а рядом – младенца, ещё живого, несмотря на царящий холод. Тем младенцем оказалась девочка. Сжалившись над сироткой, он решил удочерить её.

Она была очень хрупкой – легкой словно перо. Сердце у малышки билось, как у птицы. Потому и назвал писарь её соответствующе – Бёрди.

Шло время. И девушка расцветала. Когда ей исполнилось шестнадцать, она превратилась в прекрасную юную особу – кукольное лицо, обрамленное копной рыжих волнистых волос, золотые, медовые глаза, излучающие тепло и доброту. Девушки тайно завидовали Бёрди, а юноши – воздыхали, но напрасно. Сердце Бёрди уже было отдано, но не графу или богатому купцу – всего лишь садовнику из соседнего поместья.

Звали его Маттиас. Злые языки говорили о нём всякое – ругали за простоту, а иногда даже за недалекость. Но девушка видела в нём другое, большее – доброе и благородное сердце, широкую душу, невероятную щедрость. Ей казалось, что в нём гораздо больше от принца, чем в королевских особах. Так или иначе, но если у Бёрди и существовал образ мечты своего суженного, то им был именно он.

И всё-таки, несмотря на непримечательный вид, было что-то от сказочного мира у Маттиаса. Например, у него был волшебный сад с говорящими цветами. Садовник часто водил Бёрди по нему – между колокольчиками с их звонкими голосками, маками, способными усыпить своими рассказами любого, особо болтливыми васильками и календулой, чьи слова всегда успокаивали даже самую встревоженную душу.

Смущенные вниманием шептунов, влюбленные всё чаще и чаще сбегали из сада, чтобы никто не мог подслушать их разговоров. Они строили планы на будущее – совместное и счастливое, как им казалось.

Без постоянного надзора Маттиаса цветы начали вянуть. Рассеянный из-за влюбленности юноша не полол грядки так часто, как раньше. Шептуны обиделись и ожесточились.

Как-то раз увидев это, Бёрди расстроилась. Девушка начала выдергивать сорняки голыми руками и один момент уколола палец о шипы розы. Несколько капель алой крови упали на лепестки. Она охнула – лицо на короткий миг исказила гримаса боли.

В тот момент цветы, обиженные на девушку за то, что та украла у них Маттиаса, поняли, что им нужно делать.

Есть лекарство, которое может исцелить. Кровь девушки же была ядом, пробудившим в цветах что-то более темное, чем недра земли, куда уходили их корни.

Но у цветов не было рук. Всё, что у них было – это их шепчущие голоса, да тонкие стебли, которые не могли больше вырасти за пределы сада, окруженного забором. Им нужны были чужие руки. Им нужен был человек.

И вскоре он приехал в город. Это был молодой и амбициозный военный, человек суровой закалки, знающий язык силы, и привыкший добиваться своего грубыми и прямолинейными способами.

Как обычно бывает в таких историях, наша героиня сразу ему приглянулась, и он начал за ней ухаживать. Бёрди долгое время отвечала отказом – ведь её сердце было отдано одному Маттиасу, и никому больше. Разозлённый военный решил отомстить юноше, и в одну ночь пробрался в сад, чтобы уничтожить его – все клумбы до единой.

Вот только занеся над одной из клумб свой меч, военный обомлел, услышав тонкий голосок оттуда. Он принялся искать говорящего, ворочал цветы, пока те не выпустили стебли и не прижали руки человека к земле.

\- Колдовство! – пораженно воскликнул солдат, и в следующий момент чьи-то листья заткнули ему рот.

\- Ты хооочешь увлечь девицу? – услышал он шепот на ухо. Шокированному военному, никогда не видевшему подобного на поле битвы, только и оставалось, что кивнуть, - Хорошшшо. Тогда слууушай….

И шептуны поведали ему свой план. Солдат должен был написать письмо Бёрди – якобы от имени Маттиаса с приглашением на встречу в укромное место – пещеру на другой стороне реки. Ничего неподозревающая Бёрди по наитию придет к нему. Там он и сможет осуществить с ней – всё, что задумает.

Глаза военного алчно загорелись. Девушка не сможет жить в позоре и покорится ему – не душой, тогда телом.

\- Тогда Матиассс снова вернется к нааам, - добавили шептуны, - И всё будет как раньшшше… - качали они бутонами на ночном ветру.

Цветы отпустили солдата. Озадаченный, он направился прочь из сада.

Одновременно с желанием обладания в военном пробудилось новое чувство – зависти к Маттиасу. Тот не только завладел сердцем девушки, которая приглянулась ему, но и заколдованным садом в придачу!

А что, если садовник не тот, кем он кажется? Вдруг он сам маг?

Сердце солдата воспылало яростью. Даже если маг – он ничем не хуже него!

Подговорив своего сослуживца помочь ему, солдат пишет письмо.

К назначенному времени девушка уже была в пещере. Наивная, она не сразу поняла, в чём дело. Загнанная в угол птица больше не могла улететь. Ей нечем было защититься, и с собой у неё был только платок, в котором её нашли в младенчестве. Золотыми буквами на нём было вышито: «Любовь сильнее смерти». Протянув руки к солдату, с мольбой в голосе девушка попросила отпустить её. А в обмен она подарит им этот платок.

\- На самом деле моя матушка была колдуньей, - говорила Бёрди, - Но у меня ничего не осталось от неё, кроме этого платка. Он не обыкновенный! Тот, кто носит его, неуязвим в любом бою, и никто на всём белом свете не сможет одолеть его.

Военные усомнились.

Обмотав платок вокруг шеи, девушка воскликнула:

\- Попробуй сам и увидишь!

Военному не нужно было думать дважды. Увидевший сад с говорящими цветами, он легко поверил в волшебную силу платка. Меч выскользнул из ножен, просвистел в воздухе и устремился точно в тонкую шею девушки…

Но никаким колдовством платок не обладал.

Испугавшийся своего поступка, мужчина бросился бежать в леса.

Тем временем в саду ничего не подозревавший Маттиас поливал цветы, когда услышал тихий голос с дальних клумб. Там цвели незабудки – цветы, которые помнят всё. И плохое, и хорошее, и ушедшее, и настоящее.

Они и поведали юноше о коварном плане, сжалившись над несчастными влюбленными.

Стремглав садовник помчался в пещеру, но было уже поздно.

Там его и увидели местные жители – с окровавленной девушкой на руках и садовыми ножницами в кармане. Недолго думая, всю вину они повесили на Маттиаса. А тот и не мог объяснить, почему решил искать девушку в пещере, никак не мог оправдать себя.

В последний момент явился подельник военного и рассказал всем о чудовищном плане своего друга, о его злых намерениях. Маттиаса оправдали.

Говорят, он больше не вернулся в свой сад.

Похоронив любимую, садовник взял горсть земли с могилы и ушел путешествовать в дальние страны.

А на месте захоронения проросли цветы. Незабудки – цветы, которые не забывают ничего.

***

Бёрди проснулась на утро со странно-болящим горлом. В комнате было открыто окно.

На груди у девушки лежала книга – «Сказания и легенды народов мира». С удивлением она провела пальцем по корешку, перевернула томик, ласково, как если бы извинялась, погладила замявшиеся во время сна страницы.

\- Легенда о Турадайской розе, - прочитала девушка, - Неужели это всё мне приснилось?

Она перелистнула несколько страниц. Коснулась щек. Они были мокрыми.

На подоконнике цвели незабудки.

Всё было как во сне. Только она была жива.

Маттиаса нигде не было.

На страницах книги этого имени тоже не было, но почему-то девушке казалось, что она уже встречалась с ним где-то.

Точно вспомнить она не могла.


End file.
